1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, a storage medium, and a control method, and particularly relates to an image forming apparatus, a storage medium, and a control method that generate a job log of a job after execution of the job, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of such a kind of a related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-166178. A multifunction peripheral according to the related art generates a job log after execution of a job, creates a log image from an image handled by the job, and stores the log image in a log image storage unit in association with the job log.
In the multifunction peripheral according to the related art, in a case where a plurality of jobs are simultaneously executed, a common log image is associated with a plurality of job logs corresponding to the plurality of jobs.
In the multifunction peripheral according to the related art, however, in a case where the plurality of jobs are simultaneously executed, the log image for a common image is created, so that the same log image is created even when the jobs have different contents, and a product of a job and the log image may not be matched. When the product of the job and the log image are not matched, there is a problem that a leak source of information is difficult to be specified.
Thus, the disclosure provides an image forming apparatus, a storage medium, and a control method that are new.
The disclosure also provides an image forming apparatus, a storage medium, and a control method in which, in a case where a plurality of jobs are simultaneously executed, log information is appropriately generated for each of the jobs and a leak source of information is easily specified.